Harry Potter and the Children of Prophecy
by Jesternz
Summary: That fateful interview, overheard by Severus Snape, sets a path for a child little over a year old that will shape his life forever. Sadly, though, only a fragment of the prophecy emerged. There are others who are just as bound by this as Harry Potter. This is a tale of all the Children of Prophecy. **Currently Unbetaed***
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note and Disclaimer: I own nothing other than this storyline. All intelligence properties belonging to the Harry Potter franchise are owned by J.K. Rowlings. I thank her for creating a world where I can play a bit in the sandbox.**_

 _ *****HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY. 1 WEEK AND 6 DAYS AFTER THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES. 2315 HOURS*****_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts resting his head in his hands, the lemon drop in his mouth long devoid of flavor. It had been a long day that had started so promisingly before it went all bollixed. He was many things: Head of the International Wizarding Conference, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and one of the greatest Wizards since Merlin. To anyone looking at him right now, all they would see is a tired old man surrounded by stacks of parchment.

Earlier today, there had been an Emergency Session of the Wizengamot called by Minister Fudge. Given the untimely passing of Sirius Black, and the assault by Voldemort on the Ministry of Magic, such a session was to be expected. The fact that the entire Wizengamot was sitting in was one pleasant surprise for Albus, as was the first order of business… exonerating Sirius Black. Albus felt horrible about what the former Marauder had gone through…being locked in Azkaban and then living on the run all for a crime he hadn't committed. It had taken several days of working on Fudge to get him to make this step. It would all be worth it if Harry could publicly make his peace with the memory of his Godfather. The smile on Lucius Malfoy's face when that was announced was the first sign that something was about to go horribly wrong.

Looking like an overly pleased toad, Senior Undersecretary Doloris Umbridge had risen next, and much to his chagrin now, was granted the floor by Albus Dumbledore.

"My good Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot," intoned the Undersecretary, "with the unfortunate situation concerning our dearly departed Lord Black, the Wizarding World finds itself at a crisis."

'Yes,' thinks Albus, 'the Ministry is finally ready to face the fact that Voldemort is back. Sirius, I am sorry that it took your death, but it was the final straw that forced the Ministry to see the light.'

So lost in his own thoughts, Albus had tuned out of what the Undersecretary was saying. The next words out of her mouth though, brought him crashing back to reality.

"..stability of the Wizengamot! Therefore, we at the Ministry would like to bring before the body the Lineage Stabilization Act. The Minister understands how important your families are, especially at this time. To help secure the future of your heirs, we humbly ask to bring this Act before this esteemed body."

Almost before she had finished speaking, Lucius Malfoy was on his feet, "Seconded by House Malfoy!"

"Mister Malfoy, it is usual procedure to at least the Act before we vote on it," Albus admonished him, hoping to get control of the assembly.

"But my dear Chief Warlock, " Delores said as she turned towards where Albus sat, "the Ministry made _sure_ to distribute the bill two days ago. I know you are a busy man, but I would figure you would at least see anything that the Ministry sent you via official Owl. To summarize the Lineage Stabilization Act for our Chief Warlock: It is simply a little piece of legislation that will allow us to fill the Wizengamot to its original glory! "

"And how would that be done Madame Undersecretary?"

"Oh, Chief Warlock! It is the simplest thing ever," the toad like woman purred. "We just take all of these unoccupied bloodlines like Black and we find the closest living relative. We, at the Ministry, have already arranged for a completely legal ritual to aid in this."

"I assume you are abiding by any previous Lord's wishes?"

"As they would be outlined in his or her wills. We, at the Ministry, do not seek to dictate to the great families of the Wizengamot. We simply seek to help those families that have fallen to obscurity reemerge and once again help guide Wizarding Britain."

"And if one of those newly found Lords is underage, or heir to multiple seats?"

"Well, if they are underage, they shall be emancipated. The whole purpose of this Act is to fill this glorious assembly! Of course, they will be assigned a Ministry approved Mentor to help them adjust to their new responsibility. There are several excellent and upstanding member of the Wizengamot who would be perfect for guiding young Lords and Ladies. If a Lord finds himself as a heir to multiple lines then he or she would be expected to reestablish each line. If I remember properly, those particular criteria are covered in appendix J, sub-paragraph 34 through 46. I have never had much of a head for numbers."

"And if the young Lord or Lady does not wish to be married?"

"But they MUST! It is for the Greater Good, after all, isn't it?"

The vote was pushed forward and went almost as Albus had feared. The Wizengamot has many dividing lines. Rich and Poor, Light and Dark, Liberally Conservative and Conservative. The one thing that every member had in common is the fact that they are all Pure Bloods. A quick read of the parchment that he found on his desk told Albus all he needed to know about the Lineage Stabilization Act. It was a way for the current Lords to not only secure their own power, but quite possibly expand it through a son or daughter who might be connected to one of the missing seats. The Lineage Stabilization Act passed with an overwhelming majority. The only significant votes nay were from House Longbottom and House Greengrass. Moderate would be the best way to describe House Greengrass, but they were a pureblooded family with only daughters.

It wasn't until the end of the session when Albus finally started to put the pieces together. Draco, who was there to observe his father, walked over to the seat of House Black and began to caress the chair possessively while Lucius strode over to Lord Greengrass with a rather cocky grin. The Greengrass line is purely patriarchal, as are most of the Lordships in the Wizengamot. Lucius was going to try and grab up the Black seat and the Greengrass seat through Draco! The Black seat… maybe Sirius did something about it in his will? He needed to think, and it wasn't easy with Dowager Longbottom loudly giving voice to the fact that Neville wasn't ready to take on the responsibilities of Lord Longbottom quite yet. She was quite the taskmistress for Longbottom. Pity she can't see how fine a young man he is growing into, especially since he developed a friendship with Harry.

Harry.

By Merlin's beard! This pertains to Harry! Potter is another one of the Empty seats. Harry was going to get drug into this mess on top of everything else that has happened to him. A second of panic flashed in his blue eyes as Albus Dumbledore stood to leave the Wizengamot and return to Hogwarts. So wrapped in his thoughts, he didn't hear the man approaching him from behind. That's why he could be forgiven the slight yelp when the man grabbed his shoulder. Turning around, Albus Dumbledore came face to face with Lord Ethan Greengrass.

"We need to talk, " Greengrass said.

Now, several hours later Albus was sitting at his desk wondering how he got himself into this situation. He hadn't meant to make those arrangements…

Something caught his attention. Actually, make that three somethings. The first was a letter from the DMLE concerning one Mundungus Fletcher. Apparently he had been arrested for _Obviating_ muggles around 4 Privet Lane and robbing them. Apparently he had been doing that for quite some time under the guise of 'guarding Harry Potter.' The list of items that Mundungus had managed to gather over the years from the muggles was quite extensive, but the one that bothered Albus the most were the ones from Childs Services.

'That was kind of Amelia to send them. I am sure there is a big misunderstanding though. Harry is safe with Petunia. Lily's sacrifice ensures that Voldemort cannot harm them as long as he remains there. Lily was such a lovely and kind girl, Petunia must be the same. There is no way that Child's Services would need to be…'

Albus's mind stopped. Looking at the paperwork in front of him, there was no way that these reports were real. Systemic physical, mental and emotional abuse for over 15 years? Lily would never let anything like this happen to a child! Still, it was all there, including an arrest warrant for Vernon and Petunia Dursley for causing grievous bodily harm to a minor. It was the statement that Vernon gave that threw Albus off the most: "I'm a perfectly normal and well behaved citizen! The boy is a freak, and you have to beat that out of them before they can be normal. It worked on Petunia. No, it is not abuse. It is about helping them be normal. Kind of like how those camps fix those gay people. "

Dropping the file like it was burning with Fiendfyre, Albus picked up the second. It was a letter from Gringotts for Harry. Albus had all of Harry's owl mail directed to himself, as Grindelwald used the mail owls to locate his enemies during the Reich. This letter requested Harry's presence in a day's time to hear the will of one Sirius Orion Black.

The third was a letter from the Australian representative to the IWC, requesting a meeting to discuss. The man was a world renowned expert in dealing with magic and the human soul.

'This might just be a good day after all,' thought Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. 'Perhaps I can save this situation after all. But first, I have a letter to write. One can only hope he reads it'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note and Disclaimer: I own nothing other than this storyline. All intelligence properties belonging to the Harry Potter franchise are owned by J.K. Rowlings. I thank her for creating a world where I can play a bit in the sandbox.**_

 _ *****NUMBER 4 PRIVET LANE, DUDLEY'S SPARE BEDROOM. TWO WEEKS AFTER THE DEATH OF SIRIUS ORION BLACK. 1300 HOURS*****_

Harry Potter sat on the closest thing to his bed in the closest thing to his room at 4 Privet Lane. Once again, the minute he had arrived inside the house, Uncle Vernon started right back where he had left off when Harry departed for school. The first thing Uncle Vernon did was lock his school trunk and wand in his former room and hand Harry a list of chores.

"Now listen here Freak. We aren't going to have any of that… unnaturalness . I KNOW you can't do that freak stuff without getting into trouble. You will get your unnatural … whatever is in there back when I decide to take you back to that God awful place and not a second before. Now get out of my sight. You have your chores. I expect you to do them and without any unnaturalness! Everyone has to pull their own weight in the world, and it is high time you did as well! I shan't have you lollygagging about on my hard earned money!"

"But Uncle Vernon, I have summer Homework to do. I need to get at my books!"

Harry didn't know what he had been expecting, but it wasn't the right cross that caught him in the face. The blow landed particularly hard as Vernon Dursley had taken to wearing his Smelting's Class Ring again. Harry was pretty sure that there was _SMELTINGS_ imbedded across his nose, or there would be once the swelling went down. That would remain to be seen, assuming he could fix his now twisted glasses. With a dismissive 'Mind yourself to not get blood on the carpet Freak', Harry was sent off on his first spontaneous chore… clean the freak blood out of Dudley's spare clothes.

That was two hours ago. Since then, Uncle Vernon had him clean the back gutters and weed the back garden and only just let him rest since Dudley came back. Walking back into the house, Harry saw the odd look that his cousin gave him as Harry tried to cover his nose and ignore the fuss Aunt Petunia was making over Dudley's summer boxing programme. All Harry could think about was how much his nose hurt.

The sound of the Dursley's car starting up pulled Harry out of his reverie. Walking over to the window, he watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and headed off somewhere. He didn't really care to know either. As long as they were away from him, he'd be ok. Walking back to his bed, Harry once again tried to straighten out his glasses. He almost had them right when there was a knock at his bedroom door. Opening the door led to one of the greatest shocks of Harry's young life.

Standing at the door was Dudley, holding a couple of apples and a bag of ice.

"Can… I come in?"

"It's your …never mind. Of course you can."

"Here. I saw what… did Dad do that …to you?"

"Yeah."

"Put the Ice on it. It will help the swelling go down. Is it broken?"

"I.. don't think so."

"Good! I had that happen to me last year. Actually a couple of times last year at school. Boxing you know."

"I heard. Aunt Petunia said you did very well."  
Dudley shook his head, "Nah. Got the bloody daylights beat out of me for the first term. Had lotsa power, but no technique. Gave me a right hard time, they did."

"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Don't! I needed it. I needed to get my arse kicked a couple of times to understand."

"What did you need to understand?"

"What those Demon-Tear things showed me last year. I… was a right bastard to you growing up Harry. I realize it now. You are my cousin, and I basically beat the daylights out of you. That isn't right."

Holding the icepack to his nose, Harry could only just nod sagely.

"I made a friend Harry," Dudley continued, "Well you might say I have a girlfriend now. She's a pretty little thing. Her name is Kate and she is the most amazing girl ever. She is smart and pretty and tiny and she has a laugh that is all musical and stuff and this really great dark hair. I mean, when I met her it was all the way down to her bum! Thing is, she is a scholarship kid. Her folks don't have a lot of money so she got lucky to get the scholarship to Smelting. As is, she wears kinda out of style clothes and the other girls pick on her a lot. Well, we got close. I asked Mum and Dad if they wouldn't mind giving me a bit of extra pocket money to, well, get her something nice. "

"Wait, you have a girlfriend Dudders?"  
With that, he blushed and just nodded. "I guess we are kind of official now. Anyways, I got her this brilliant dress. I even got help picking it out. Anyways we had a kind of date, ya know? She wanted to show me how great the new dress was. So I am sitting there waiting, and she shows up late and not wearing the dress. Now, I am deuces mad, cause I spent like 40 quid on the bloody thing. She just shows up wearing this beaten up old hoodie and jeans and trainers with holes in them. Keeps her head down and all that. I ask her about the dress and she says it got damaged in the wash. I ask her to look up at me and she just shakes her head. Finally, I guess I kind of snapped. I know… I haven't had the best temper and I scared her bloody good when I grabbed her face. She just shrinks back and then I see it. Bright as day, she's got a shiner worse than I have ever gotten in the ring! All of a sudden, it's like a slap in the face you know? How could someone do that to her? So I ask her. I guess she was still scared of me so she tells me that the girls play a game. They call it Kate Krushing. They took it to her right good, they did. They pushed her down into the mud, ya know? Sprayed her with squash and then started kicking her. They do it all the time, she says. I ask her about talking to her mum, and she says that it happens at home as well. Her mum does it too! She starts talking and crying and it goes on for about an hour or so. Not really sure. Makes me bloody furious. How could someone do that to family? Then it hits me. Somewhere in that time, when Katie was talking about Kate Krushing… I was hearin Harry Hunting. I was the kind of person who would do that to family. Bloody Hell Harry! I know you won't ever say it, but I will. I was a right bastard to you. You even saved my life! I aint got any excuse Harry, and I know that you have all the reason in the world to hate me. Hell, I hate me. I… I just want to clear the air right now. You are my family Harry. I may not have treated you like it but I want to at least try and make it right. You got no reason to believe me, but I'd like… maybe … to at least try and be mates. I can't undo what I did, but I can try to be a better person like my Katie is showing me how to be. Could ya… I mean do you think you would be willing to…"

Harry sat down on his bed in shock. Did Dudley just try and apologize to him? Blinking a couple of times, Harry just sat there and tried to process everything. After a couple of minutes (which felt like an eternity to Dudley), Harry looked up at his cousin.

"Yeah mate. I think we can start over. How's that sound? I'm Harry Potter," He said with his hand stuck out.

The relief that washed over Dudley's face was immense. "I'm Dudley Dursley. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry."

"Same here Big D. Same here."

To say that the rest of the morning was surreal would be an understatement. Harry and Dudley actually managed to have a decent conversation while sharing the apples until Vernon and Petunia showed up. Dudley even managed to sneak Harry up a piece of the cake that Vernon had gone out to get his boy for making the Smelting Boxing club. This day was even topping Neville's boggart for weirdness.

And then Fawkes showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note and Disclaimer: I own nothing other than this storyline. All intelligence properties belonging to the Harry Potter franchise are owned by J.K. Rowlings. I thank her for creating a world where I can play a bit in the sandbox.**_

When Fawkes flamed into the room, Harry could only just sit there in shock. Part of it was due to the fact that Harry had already had a surreal day with his cousin. Never in a million years would Harry have imagined that he and Dudley would ever have anything but apathy for one another. It may be soon, but there was at least a decent chance that the two young men could repair their relationship. If things continued to improve, Harry promised himself that he would meet the young woman who is turning Dudley into a decent human being. It was an odd contrast, the Bully with the Bullied.

Now, in the middle of 4 Privet Lane was a Phoenix. Another odd contrast, mused Harry. If the Muggle Studies book were ever to be updated, there would be a picture of 4 Privet Lane on the cover. Simply put, it was the single most muggle place Harry could ever imagine. Except that would never be the case again. No matter how desperately Aunt Petunia tried to hide it, it will shine though. No matter how loudly Aunt Marge may try to decry it, it will be resolute. No matter how vigorously he would deny it or how firmly he would strike at it, there isn't anything Uncle Vernon could do either. A phoenix is a creature of pure magic, and its mere presence is enough to forever shatter the illusion of Normality.

He couldn't help but smile. There is just something about a phoenix's aura that makes you feel happy. Still, Fawkes was not Hallmark and there had to be a reason why he had arrived. Attached to his leg was a letter, obviously from Professor Dumbledore. Taking the letter, Fawkes trills softly to Harry. Sitting down, he opens the letter and reads:

 _Harry My Boy,_

 _I genuinely feel like you are my grandchild and I do care for you. Maybe that is why I address you in such a familiar manner. Then again, maybe I have long ago forfeited that right. Believe it or not, everything that I have done, I have done with the intent of helping you. It may not seem like that now, to either of us, but I assure you that everything was done with your best interest in mind. Now, I wonder about how much of it actually ended up being in your best interest._

 _I shall go ahead and address the troll in the room: Why have I been having you stay with the Dursleys? A lot of it has to do with your mother. No, Harry, I am not blaming her at all. Lily Evans-Potter was one of the most wonderful women I have ever met. She was warm, loving, vibrant and oh so clever. I got to know her well, and as Professor McGonagall would agree, your Mother was one of our favorite students. I knew she was a muggle born, but she walked between both of those worlds with such a grace and ease that I thought she was a goddess. I have made three major mistakes leaving you with Lily's sister my boy._

 _The first mistake Harry was that I didn't investigate the Dursleys. I should have. If I had, Harry I swear to you, I never would have left you there! Looking back now, it wouldn't have been that hard to just keep you here at Hogwarts for a couple of extra days while I really looked into Vernon and Petunia. I…your mother was one of the most caring and giving people I have ever known Harry. There was nothing that she wouldn't do for someone she loved. She even took your father to task several times over how he treated a friend of hers. To me, she was the primary proof that the Muggleborn deserved a place in our society. She didn't see blood status, nor House. She saw you, and if you were found worthy by those green eyes Harry… you knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that you were loved. In my foolishness, I had convinced myself that Petunia would be just as loving and giving as her sister. I also thought that Petunia would have the same effect on her husband that Lily had on James. James was a little rough around the edges when he first came to Hogwarts. He, Sirius, Remus, and Peter soon became a whirlwind of chaos and humor. He really didn't have much of a direction in life until your mother entered into it. It didn't take long either. Soon, she had all of the Marauders eating out of her hand and jumping to the sound of her drum. I believed that Petunia would have the same ennobling effect on her husband as Lily had on James. Great things were done through your mother's love Harry, never doubt that. Still, sometimes I wonder if it was for want of that love that Dark deeds were done …_

 _My second mistake was not checking in on you. As I said, I had too much trust in Petunia to care for and mother you that I never really expected there to be problems. As you have probably surmised Harry, I have quite a few devices here in my office that monitors your life. Should you have been in imminent life threatening danger Harry, I would have been there instantly! After all, that is what the devices are designed to check for. I never designed them to see if you were neglected Harry. I never in my wildest dreams thought that would even be an issue. I even perpetuated the mistake by not listening to you when you complained about the Dursleys. I started making excuses for them for every time you complained. Until certain pieces of information came to light, I am ashamed to admit that I didn't quite believe you. I wonder why I was more trusting of Muggles that I had never really met than the bright young lad who was standing in front of me at the time? Recently, I am beginning to wonder if I have become the doddering old fool some have accused me of being…_

 _My greatest mistake concerning you and the Dursleys has been forcing you to stay there. At least forcing you to stay there and not tell you why at least. I fear this is going to require a bit of an explanation Harry. I do so hope that I manage to express everything well. As you have learned, Magic has an emotional aspect to it…your spells are effected by your intent. Everyone who has learned about Magic knows this. For a Cruciato to truly work, the caster must truly desire to cause that horrible pain. Originally the Cruciato curse was designed to help people who were suffering from numbing curses and nerve damage. It is the intent of the spell that makes it Unforgiveable… neither the words nor wand movements Harry. When James and Lily died, they each released a burst of accidental magic. As I wasn't there Harry, I can't be 100% sure on this. I am unsure what James' magic did, but I think I know what Lily's did. I believe her last act of magic created the protection that you have had from Voldemort. It also created a near Fidelus charm around the Dursley's residence. A Fidelus that needs no secret keeper, and only works on the Magical Community..but one that needs to be recharged. Yes Harry, the accidental Fidelus that protects the Dursleys needs to be recharged by your presence. For two consecutive weeks a year, you must live there as your home. As long as you do that, then the Dursleys will be unable to be found by any follower of Voldemort…and you will be unable to be found as well. I could say that I did it to hide you from all of the people who were going to take advantage of you, or say that I was doing it to give you a chance to have a normal life… and honestly those were reasons I did leave you there. I also did it to protect your Aunt and Uncle. I… know what a Dark Lord is capable of doing to Muggles Harry. Grindelwald was the one who came up with the idea of the Gas Chamber Harry…_

 _Since I am confessing sins from my past to you Harry I might as well get this one off of my chest as well. I have heard how you hate the Harry Potter books that it seems all of our younger children are reading. I know you never approved then… I did Harry. Every underage witch and wizard requires a guardian to oversee them and protect their interests in the Magical World…Just like every Squib requires a Muggle Guardian when they do finally enter the Muggle world. As the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I am the default guardian for any Magical child who is raised by Muggles. You and Miss Granger both fall under my purview. I was presented with a proposal too good to pass up Harry. As your Magical Guardian, I was offered a substantial naming rights fee to allow the Boy-Who-Lived books to come to life. And no, Harry, not a single knut from it has entered my vault. Instead, I have used the money that has come in from those books to establish a fund that allows magical students who wouldn't normally be able to afford Hogwarts to be able to come here. I do believe that you know one or two of them. Katie Bell, Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger, and all of the Weasely children, amongst others, owe at least some thanks for their education to that drabble about a Boy-Who-Lived. I would hazard to guess that probably 40% of the students at Hogwarts owe you because of those books._

 _I have made some decisions about your vaults that I will discuss with you tomorrow. I should think that you would be interested in those decisions, especially since … well I shall tell you tomorrow. I am not purposely keeping information from you Harry, I just do not think that this is the proper venue for that particular discussion. I do promise full disclosure about that tomorrow._

 _There is one matter though that I do need to tell you about. I would like to think that I know you Harry. One of the greatest qualities you have is your willingness to help others. That is a trait I think you inherited from both of your parents. Today was a meeting of the Wizmagot. The good news is that Sirius Black was finally exonerated. I know it is too little too late for your Godfather, but I hope this will at least let you get some public closure and peace knowing that he was finally proven to be innocent. There was another matter of concern that has arisen from the Wizmagot meeting, and I fear it is one that shall have some far reaching implications for you. The Wizmagot passed the Legacy Preservation Act today Harry. Officially it is designed to restore the Wizmagot to its full number of seats by allowing heirs to Seated Houses that have no representative to be emancipated and seated. It also allows for younger members of the Wizmagot to act as mentors for the young Lords. It also, since the Wizmagot is Patriarchal, allows for Seated Houses with only daughters to cede voting rights to the husband of the Heiress until such a time as an Heir is born of the Union. Yes, I can already hear Miss Granger screaming about how 'barbaric' it is, but such is how the charter of the Wizmagot is written. This affects you in two ways Harry. The first is that Potter is one of the Seated Houses with no representatives. You are most likely going to either have to assume your seat, or abandon it. I would encourage you to accept it. I know that Lucius Malfoy is already planning on Draco assuming the Seat for House Black. He is assuming it to the point of offering a betrothal contract to Lord Titus Greengrass for his daughter Daphne Greengrass on behalf of the new Lord Black. Shortly after the meeting Harry, Lord Greengrass approached me and begged help, from both of us. Apparently, Lord Greengrass fears for his daughter should she end up wed to Draco Black (as he is styling himself now). As a result Harry, I have entered you into a Betrothal Contract with Miss Greengrass, and I have transferred the requisite 15,000 galleons from one of your Potter Vaults to the Greengrass Vault. As long as the Betrothal Contract stands, Lucius cannot force the Greengrasses into a Marriage Contract. If that were to happen, I fear for both the Wizmagot AND Miss Greengrass. I do not expect you to be happy about this Harry my boy, but I hope you can find the happiness that is there. I am very familiar with the Greengrass family …and young Miss Greengrass in particular. You will hopefully find, as I have found, that she is quite remarkable. I have arranged a meeting with the Greengrass family for tomorrow after the reading of Sirius Black's Will._

 _You are expected to be there according to Gringotts. The letter was sent to me as I am listed as your magical guardian. I do not know what is in store for you there, but I do believe that it is important that you be there. Besides, Sirius loved you like his own child and I do believe that if he left you something that it could go a long way to helping you ease your grief over the events of that night. Harry, just so you know…Sirius and Remus both would have jumped through the Veil if that is what was needed to save you. Remus is also going to be there Harry. He is going to need you and I think that you are going to need him._

 _Pack everything that you have Harry. In light of news that I have just become aware of, I will be removing you from the Dursley's home tomorrow when I come to pick you up. I shall be there at 9 A.M. Harry. I do not foresee you having to return to 4 Privet Lane again._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry just sat there in shock for a few minutes. So much was changing and he didn't know how to handle it all. Without conscious thought, he got up and began packing his things into his trunk. The next morning was going to be interesting indeed.


	4. Chapter 4--The Boy Who Trembles

_**Authors Note and Disclaimer: I own nothing other than this storyline. All intelligence properties belonging to the Harry Potter franchise are owned by J.K. Rowlings. I thank her for creating a world where I can play a bit in the sandbox.**_

 _ **The Burrow, same time**_

Molly Weasley was off in her own little world as she set about straightening her kitchen. In a normal pureblooded family, such tasks would be taken care of by the house elf but the Weasley's didn't have such a luxury. Still, she didn't mind. While it would have been nice to have an elf, there were more important things than a luxury like that. Given the size of the Weasley family, some months it was all they could do to keep food on the table. Seven children stretch the budget quite a bit, even without additional expenses.

The metallic clang of a dropped fork drew Molly out of her reverie. Fearing she knew what was happening, she moved to the dining room whilst doing a quick inventory of her children. Bill was off in Egypt working for Gringott's. Why he would chose to work for the goblins, she would never know. Charlie was spending the summer in Romania at the Ordo Dragon Reserve that he had found employment at. He claimed that he was still learning the job, but Molly suspected that there was another reason he stayed. Most likely a feminine reason. What was with her boys and women?

Percy was already at work. That was all that her third child seemed to focus on. She worried a good bit about his obsession with cauldron bottoms, but at least he had found his place. Fred and George were out in the back already practicing for Quiddich next year. She would have to have words with them about what they were doing, because the gnomes in the garden always were more aggressive after one of their practices. Ginny was probably still in her room, having a lay in or doing homework. Well, at least that is what Molly hoped. Most likely her youngest child was busy penning early morning letters to several of the boys she flirted with at Hogwarts. That would only leave Ron.

Getting to the Dining room, Molly's suspicions were confirmed. Sitting at the table was her youngest son, who was staring at the fork that somehow had ended up on the floor. Turning to face her, Ron looked absolutely terrified.

"Mum, the tremblies are back. An' they are earlier than they were last year. Does this mean the potions again Mum?" he said holding up a trembling hand.

"Yes dear. You know that you are going to have to take them every year."

"Do we have to go right now? I mean I was going to go practice Quiddich with Fred and George after I ate."  
"Ronald Bilious Weasley! You know very well that you have to do this. Go pack."  
"But two weeks Mum? And the potions taste worse than the ones Professor Snape mixes!"

"I know that Ron. Just go pack."  
"Yes Mum," the redhead said as he got up. He knew better than to grumble about this trip. For his entire life, he had the tremblies. Every time they showed up it signaled a two week stay at St. Mungo's for a potion regime.

Once the boy had left, Molly sat down at the table and almost wept. Every year of Ron's life had been marked by these trips to St. Mungo's. All of her children knew about Ron's condition, but none of them knew or remembered why. For that small mercy, Molly was grateful. Still, it was a memory that she would never forget. It was the night that everything almost ended for the Weasleys.

During the First Rise of Voldemort, Molly had taken the boys to live with her brothers in the Black Country while Arthur did his work for the Ministry. To this day, she is unsure as to what her husband was doing…but she was almost positive that Muggle devices were not involved. They both felt that moving the boys to the Prewitt home would be for the best. Both of her brothers were well respected wizards (despite never settling down and raising a proper family!), and Arthur was convinced that danger would follow him. Besides, Alice Longbottom and Lilly Potter were pregnant and in hiding, it only made sense to the Order to send a heavily pregnant Molly into hiding as well. Still, no one thought a Fidelus charm would be required.

How wrong can someone be?

They had only been at the Prewitt home for less than a week when the Dark Lord unleashed his followers. Apparently he had promised a spot in his inner circle to whomever could break the Order's inner circle. While Molly and Arthur weren't as well-known as Alice and Frank or James and Lilly… they were names known to the Deatheaters…and thus targets.

It was a Thursday when they were found. Molly was going over schoolwork with Bill and Charlie while Percy and the twins napped. She was about to correct Bill's multiplication tables when the explosions started. She hustled the children into the nursery while she heard her brothers shout their defiance at the Deatheaters. She saw the colored contrails of spells going off as she closed the door and locked it, praying for the safety of her family. She could smell the burning grass outside and could taste the smoke as it whisped up.

She then felt her brothers die.

Panic filled her as she realized that she couldn't apparate away. The floo was also out. She had to protect her children.

' **Expecto Patronum',** she murmured. It was her only chance to save her children. She had to get word to Arthur. She had to get help. Quickly giving a message, she sent the silver shape off to her husband.

No sooner had the Patronus charm left, than the door to the nursery was shattered by a blasting curse and Molly Weasley came face to face with three of the most wanted criminals in Magical Britain: The Lestranges. The first one into the room was slender young man with dark hair and a flippant grin. She immediately recognized him as Raviel Lestrange. Raviel was barely out of Hogwarts and was wanted for the rape and murder of three muggleborn witches at Hogwarts. Arthur never told her the details, but he had said that none of the young 'Puffs were older than 3rd year. According to Raviel, the only use of a muggleborn witch was to sate the lusts that no pureblood witch would consider. It was his disarming spell that launched Molly's only defense across the room.

Bellatrix Lestrange was a year mate of Molly's while at Hogwarts. Where Molly had been a proud Gryffindor, Bella was the quiet Slytherin. Rumors abounded that she was a little unstable while at school. Still, she had been quiet, almost shy and almost completely harmless when Molly had seen her. It was only after her nuptials into the Lestrange family that Bellatrix's instability came out. Six months after the ceremony, she blew up an apothecary in Diagon Alley. 16 people died, and no one has discovered why. What frightened Molly was the fact that her beautiful eyes, normally vacant, were now fixated on her two youngest children with a look of obsession.

It was the last Lestrange to enter the room that filled Molly with the greatest dread. Rastiban Lestrange, known as the Beast Rastiban, was now in the nursery with her and her children. The Beast Rastiban was currently the second most wanted criminal in all of Magical Britain, behind only the Dark Lord himself. It was he who had killed Connor McGonagall and 47 others and then raised their bodies as Inferni that he had sent after the Auror's Training Academy. Rastiban was no taller than his brother, but at least twice as wide. Easily filling the doorway the man's face was hidden in the shadows.

"Look what we have here," the Beast said. His voice was surprisingly high and delicate. "A pretty little pure blooded brood."

"Brood?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, you broken twat. A brood," Raviel sneered at his sister-in-law.

"Babies," Bella said smiling as she walked towards the twins.

"Bella, no. Stay girl. Perhaps when we are done, the Dark Lord will let you have one," the Beast said to placate his wife.

"I want babies," Bella whispered, still staring at the twins.

"And if you weren't such a broken twat, you could have had them! " Raviel shouted at his sister-in-law. "How many times has my dear brother gifted you with the next heir to the great Lestrange family for you to only fail to bear it? For the love of Merlin, that is the only use that ANY member of your gender has and you can't even do it!"

Something inside the damaged woman seemed to snap as she dropped to her knees and wept. Surprisingly it wasn't her husband that comforted Bellatrix at this moment. No, it was Bill. Showing his future in Gryffindor for all to see, the eight year old boy ran over to Raviel Lestrange and kicked him in the shin as hard as he could.

"You are a bad man. Mommy says you shouldn't make girls cry. Say you are sorry!"

Raviel Lestrange didn't respond back with words. Instead he backhanded the child, sending him to the ground before pointing his wand at him.

"You should learn your place child. I am sure the Dark Lord will be happy with four out of five children."

Bellatrix had crawled over to the crying Bill and was attempting to comfort him.

"Move it you worthless excuse for a woman! That boy needs to learn his place!"

Molly finally found her voice, "Not my baby! No!"

Meanwhile the Beast looked on amused. This was more entertaining than using Fiendfyre on Muggle Hospitals!

"Now, now, now brother dear. It wouldn't be right. Besides, the Dark Lord needs them undamaged. You two need to learn to play well with one another. The child still has use, the Blood Traitor does not. Bella dear, if you help I will personally ask the Dark Lord if you can have one or two of the children."

"Really? Babies? Even… even this one?"  
"Yes, I will specifically ask him for that one."  
"YAY!"

"And what will you be doing, oh dear brother mine?" Raviel asked.

"Why, I shall be playing nice and helping as well. Are you two ready? Excellent! On my mark: **CRUCIATUS"**

Molly's existence became pain. It felt like she was being burnt and electrocuted while soaking in a vat of acid. She couldn't move, cry, think, or breathe. All she could do was hurt. And then, it suddenly stopped. Molly would have been grateful, if she hadn't immediately passed out. She awoke at St. Mungo's with her husband by her side. It was then that she learned what had happened.

Arthur had apparated to the house with James Potter and Frank Longbottom soon after her Patronus message had arrived. Together the three of them engaged the Lestranges. Arthur wouldn't tell her whom he fought, but he did mention that Frank Longbottom dealt with Raviel. As the Lestranges were leaving the anti-apparition wards, a well-placed cutting curse from Longbottom managed to emasculate one of the Lestrange brothers. No one was sure whom the offending piece of flesh belonged to, and no one really cared.

Molly spent 3 days under the care of the healers. She had been exposed to the Cruciatas Curse for 20 minutes… but from three different casters. No one was quite sure what the effects would be on her, or her child to be. Sadly, they would find out soon enough. Every member of the Weasley clan would be feeling the effects of this for decades to come.

Ronald Bilious Weasley was born three months too early and almost didn't survive. It was only because one of the midwives mentioned that the muggles had a device that could save their son that Ronald survived at all. It was a bizarre contraption, an Ink-yule-bator that little baby Ronald was placed in for the first few months of his life. It was because a muggle device saved his son that Arthur Weasley developed his obsession with muggle technology. The costs were immense though, burning through the entire Prewitt inheritance. Even then, there were issues with the youngest Weasley. The muggle healers told the devastated Weasley parents that the child had something called Brain Damage. Muggle science can only go so far, and it was one of the muggle healers that said only magic could help their newborn.

Thankfully, the healers at St. Mungo's had a possible treatment. It was experimental and expensive, but there was a series of potions that had been developed that could help the child have a somewhat normal life. The first year had almost destroyed their savings. Still it was worth it when Ron smiled for the first time. The next year, Albus Dumbledore showed up at their home with a bag of galleons. He said it was a gift on behalf of the Boy-Who-Lived. Every year, Albus showed up with enough gold to cover Ron's treatment, and always insisting that they take it. All he ever asked was that if they ever got a chance to meet Mr. Potter that they try to be his friends.

It wasn't until Ron started Hogwarts that they finally got to meet him. He looked so scared and alone, swimming in clothes too big for him. Molly had to do something, so she brought her entire family outside of Platform 9 ¾ to help guide the poor child inside. It was easy from there, almost too easy to care for the boy. She had long since convinced herself that Harry Potter had saved her son that when she looked into those green eyes her heart took the leap and from that moment on she saw him as another one of her sons. And how did the boy repay her? He had just stolen the hearts of all her family and saved her only daughter's life! The world may see him as Harry Potter, but in her mind at least he was Harry Weasley.

The thump of a trunk slipping down the stairs pulled Molly out of her thoughts. Ron was standing at the third step, his hands shaking violently.

"Mum, I swear it slipped!"

"I know Ron. Come on, I'll get the trunk and we'll floo to St. Mungo's. I have heard that there have been some breakthroughs with the potions."  
"They will still taste like sweatsocks Mom."

"Ronald Bilious Weasley! You need those potions and you will take them, do you understand me?"

"Yes Mum."  
"Good, and when you get back home I'll make your favorites for dinner."  
"Brilliant! Can Harry come over?"  
"Of course. You know that Harry is always welcome here."

With that, Molly Weasley guided the Boy-Who-Trembled to the floo as they planned for when Harry came to visit.


	5. The Girl Who SeesThe Faithful Boy

_**Authors Note and Disclaimer: I own nothing other than this storyline. All intelligence properties belonging to the Harry Potter franchise are owned by J.K. Rowlings. I thank her for creating a world where I can play a bit in the sandbox.**_

 _ **At Ottery St. Catchpole, in the Forest near the Rookery at the same time**_

Luna Lovegood meandered through the forest surrounding her home. Well, to the casual observer she would seem to be meandering at least. In fact, she moved through the trees with a purpose unknowable to most people. Then again, that tended to be how she moved through life. The majority of the world would never see past the The-Girl-Who-Dreamed and see the Girl Who Is.

'It really is sad,' she thinks as she moves through the woods. 'When you start adding hyphens to people, you start losing the person. I wonder if that is how Harry feels. He has so many hyphens to see past that I wonder if anyone can see him. Everyone just looks at him as The-Boy-Who-Lived or The-Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World. With all of the time everyone seems to spend looking at Harry, why has no one SEEN him? I see Harry. I see Harry, and the Wrackspurts and Nargles always seem to be swarming around him. I see Harry swelling with courage whenever anyone is threatened. I see Harry tense up whenever anyone shows him any form of positive emotion. I wonder if this is another part of the Rotfang Conspiracy? '

Thoughts of the Rotfang Conspiracy derailed her thoughts for a moment. It was almost enough to keep her from skipping past the rock that her mother always reminded her to skip past. Her mother was the reason why she was in the forest today. It had been a while since she had talked to her mother, and Luna figured it was about time to finally do that. There were probably hundreds of places she could go and speak to her mother, but most were so infested with Nargles that the little blonde didn't dare go there. Still, there was one place free of the Nargles that she could go and be with the memory of her dear mother.

In the center of a clearing stood a tree, ancient and proud, that seemed to radiate serenity. Luna's mother use to take her there when she was little. It was under the branches of this tree that Luna learned. She learned about magic, and the forest, and what blue was. She learned why she saw things no one else saw, and what a nargle was. Of course, her mother didn't call them Nargles, but then again, no one was perfect. Still, those memories were safe and happy, a rare quality for the young woman.

Grasping one of the butterbeer caps on her necklace tightly, she sat down against the tree. Time seemed to stop for the ethereal blonde as she closed her eyes and allowed the memory of mother to come to the fore of her mind.

"Mommy? I am sorry that I haven't been by in a while. I have had a really bad infestation of nargles recently. Yes, I still have the butterbeer caps, but they always seem to be hovering right on the edges. I know you wouldn't mind them, but I don't want them here. This is the one place I can go where the nargles can't come. Yes, Daddy is fine. He misses you terribly and devotes himself to the Quibbler. We have a special edition coming out soon. Readership is up since we put in some special articles about the Tri-Wizard Championship a couple of years ago. Daddy was ecstatic to be able to pull off a couple of interviews with the champions that not even the Prophet could get. No Mommy, he doesn't go into that room. I don't either. Too many nargles. I know you don't want us to hide from it, but I don't think Daddy is ready to face it. I know I am not. Ah yes, Hogwarts. Somehow I knew you were going to ask me about that. I have good news Mommy, I made a friend."

The little blonde touched another cap on her necklace and opened her eyes. Brilliant grey eyes sparkled as she saw the magic of the forest pulse and breathe. All around her colours of life and magic displayed the interconnectedness of the forest around her.

The Girl-Who-Sees smiles to herself "Let me tell you about Harry Potter…"

 _ **Longbottom Manor, concurrent**_

Neville Longbottom stood there gasping for breath in the back garden of his ancestral home. Bare-chested, he bent over trying to catch his breath as sweat dripped off of him. All around him were practice dummies and exercise gear. He had seen his greatest enemy in the Department of Mysteries. He had been face to face with that wretched bitch, Bellatrix Lestrange. She had taken away his parents and he had had the chance to avenge them, but he couldn't. Simply put, he had failed his Mum and Da.

He felt weak. He could feel the magic within him. When he cast a spell, he could feel the magic running up his arm to his wand. From there, it fizzled. It couldn't be the wand. In fact, the wand was his Father's. Neville grew up hearing stories about his Da from Gran. According to her, Frank Longbottom was one of the greatest wizards of his age. In fact, he had actually managed to stand up to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named three times! That is something that only James Potter and Albus Dumbledore could claim! This wand was his Father's worthy companion. The fault had to lay with the near squib that had the wand currently.

He felt useless. The Department of Mysteries revealed a lot to young Neville. Compared to his friends, Neville felt like he didn't do anything. Even little Luna managed to hold her own better than he could. He was the son of one of the greatest Aurors in the last 30 years, and he could barely cast a stunner. Maybe Professor Snape was right and he was simply a waste of time to teach.

Pulling himself back up after that thought, Neville barked a laugh.

'What would Harry say to me thinking that?' Neville thought to himself. ' Oh, I can see that conversation now!'

'What's up Mate?' Neville's mental Harry asked.

'Oh, nothing much. Just coming to terms with the fact that I am a worthless squib who is a failure to his family.'

'Bloody hell Nev! Who told you that?'

'Everyone, I am just coming to terms with it.'

'You need better everyones Nev. You are a great wizard.'

'Harry, I can barely throw a stunner.'

'And I told you I think it is your wand. If you got your own wand, I am sure it would work better. We can have Hermione research it. She probably has already researched it and not told anyone about it. You know 'Mione. '

'But, I almost got you killed in the Department of Mysteries!'

'No, you saved me Nev. You stood there loud and proud mate. Told the world you would stand by me in thick and thin. Remember that mate? Right to the face of old Mouldyshorts himself! He's not alone, he has me! Pretty bloody brilliant, if you ask me!'

'I'm still pants in a fight.'

'And why do you think that?'

'Because I kind of am Harry.'

'Right, and when you jumped Draco's two gorillas to keep Ron from getting smashed?'

'That wasn't magic Harry!'

'Says who?'

'Says anyone who uses magic!'

'I dunno Nev. You've been pretty bloody magic since I have known you. Standing up to Ron, 'Mione and me first year was magic. So was jumping in to save Ron from Crabbe and Goyle was magic also. During the Tri-Wizard nonsense you stuck by me. That was magic also. Then there was the whole Department of Mysteries thing. You followed me. You knew there was real danger and you still went along with me. Then you stood up to Voldemort for me. Not Ron. Not Ginny. Not 'Mione. YOU! Helped save me from what he was doing I'll let you know. That is one of the most magical things I have ever seen mate.'

'That's just things that a friend would do.'

'Think about that Nev. How many people would do what you have for me? Everyone expects me to save them, but no one is willing to help me. Bugger that, most don't even want to believe me! You do, and that is the most magical thing I can think of. Nev, every one of them can cast the spells. You stick by me when they don't. That, my friend, is the type of magic we need to win this war. We don't need stunners or shield charms, we need people who are going to be there when the bad stuff happens. We are going to need you.'

Even in his own mind, Neville couldn't argue with Harry. He knew why he had to get stronger. It wasn't to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. It wasn't to avenge his parents. It was so he could be there with his friends when the troubles came. With that, he sighed and stood back up. He would not fail his friends when the time came. He would be right beside them proving that Neville Longbottom deserves to be called the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

'Way to go Nev! I knew you had it in you. Keep up the good work and one day you will be as powerful a wizard as you are a friend!'

With that final encouragement from his mental Harry, the Boy-Who-Is-Faithful went back to work.


	6. The Girl Who Reasons

_**Authors Note and Disclaimer: I own nothing other than this storyline. All intelligence properties belonging to the Harry Potter franchise are owned by J.K. Rowlings. I thank her for creating a world where I can play a bit in the sandbox.**_

 _ **At the Birmingham Public Library, Concurrent**_

Hermione Granger was ensconced in the back corner of the library with a book. That, in and of itself, was no surprise to anyone who knew the girl. Ever since she was a little girl, the Library was her sanctuary. The first time she stumbled in, with tear stained cheeks, she was only 6 years old. It had been a particularly nasty encounter with a group of local punks for the young girl. The cat-calls of 'Hey Mousey' and 'Freak' rang through the glass doors as a rock cracked the glass immediately after she had come in. Blindly the bushy haired girl had streaked into the building and desperately huddled into a corner in the back of the building.

For several minutes, the only sounds in the Birmingham public library were the sounds of a small girl's sorrow and fear. Thankfully Mrs. Brathwaite, the Head Librarian, had come to investigate the disturbance. While not a particularly gifted child care provider, Mrs. Brathwaite did have enough empathy to attempt to soothe the trembling young girl. Once the storm of tears had passed, the librarian was able to get the full story. A local group of schoolchildren had decided that the brown haired girl would make an easy target. Stones and words were thrown at the little girl before something that Hermione couldn't describe happed. It was then that she made her escape and ended up in the library. Promises were made. Hermione promised to stay right there, and Mrs. Brathwaite promised to see about contacting the Grangers. Realizing that the child might be bored while she waited, Mrs. Brathwaite suggested that Hermione read a book. When the young girl admitted a lack of reading experience, she was taken on a brief tour of the bookshelves before having a book thrust into her hands.

Returning to the corner, Hermione finally looked at the cover to the thin paperback she was handed. _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_ was the very first book that captured the heart and mind of the soon to be Smartest Witch of her Age. Settling herself down, the little girl settled down on the floor and began to read aloud the story of a magical land trapped in eternal winter with no Christmas. By the time that Mrs. Brathwaite was able to get one of the Dr. Grangers to leave their practice to get their daughter, Hermione was reading about Turkish Delight and constantly mispronouncing Faun Tumnus. By the time that Dr. Daniel Granger arrived to retrieve his daughter, Hermione already had the entire _Chronicles of Narnia_ ready for checkout. In fact, one day midway through _Prince Caspian_ she ran outside and shouted at her tormenters "Mouses can be brave too!"

From that day forward, Hermione visited the library daily. Some days, there was a storm of tears because of the local bullies, other days not. Still, once she reached her corner, Hermione felt safe. She was finally with her friends. Books would never laugh at her hair or teeth. Books would never throw rocks at her or steal from her. Other children would hurt her, but in her corner of the library she was safe. From there she would explore the shelves of the library and the worlds contained therein. From the Fiction section, she moved to the History section. Hours were spent in that corner with whatever book currently captured the eyes of Hermione Granger. With both parents working full time as dentist, the fact that their daughter had a safe place to be after school was a relief to both Dr. Grangers. While trying to balance both a career and a child it was obvious to all that Hermione had not been planned. Even the child in question had known. When one of the patrons had mentioned having had an unexpected surprise that afternoon, the young Granger child whom had overheard promptly asked when the baby would be born. After the shock and embarrassment wore off, Hermione admitted that her mother frequently called her an unexpected surprise.

No, there was no surprise that Hermione Granger would be at the Library. While she had managed to work her way through almost the entire collection, there were still some favorites that she constantly came back to. Every year on the anniversary of getting her first library card, she still reads the books about Narnia. What would be a shock would be the book that she was currently reading. _On Majik Alchemikal_ was a book written by Nicholas Flamel concerning the Philosopher's Stone and the various uses. Even more than that though, it was a book that discussed methods to cheat Death itself. Normally, this book would be locked up in the rather tightly in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts' Library. Given the nature of the text, and its apparent age, the book Hermione was currently reading had to be worth thousands of galleons. That would be if it was a normal printing, which this one wasn't. Given the handwritten notes (not to mention the autograph – _To Albie_ ) was proof enough that this came directly from the Master Alchemist to his favorite apprentice.

The book came into her possession due to an unexpected surprise. In more honest moments, Hermione would admit that she had stumbled across the text during an authorized trip to the Restricted section and she had simply added the book to her ever growing collection of books that she needed to read. Ron would say she yoinked the book. She did not yoink the book. She may have borrowed it without permission, but she never yoinked it. She was actually uncertain as to what a yoink was, but she was almost positive that she was patently incapable of such an action.

Still, she had borrowed the book hoping it could make sense of what was going on with Harry and Voldemort. How was Voldemort able to come back to life? How had he survived the rebounding his own Killing Curse? For that matter, how had Harry survived the Killing Curse when James and Lily had not? She was already halfway through the book and had found a couple of possibilities that could explain what had happened. She was almost positive she had found the ritual that had brought Voldemort back after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The other problems were a bit more vexing. All she had found so far required significant preparation that she was almost positive that not in place that fateful Halloween night.

There had to be a reason. Everything was governed by some form of law. Chemistry, Physics, Astronomy all had laws that governed them. If you knew one part of the puzzle, you could solve the rest of it. Magic had to have laws that governed it. Why no one knew what those rules were infuriated her. The only class she had that even a modicum of logic behind it was Potions. You could, logically, assume a potion would have a general effect based on the ingredients and how it was brewed. She was starting to clue in on the rules of Potions. The rest of her classes were more problematic. It almost seemed like whenever she asked "why" something happened, she got a stock "because" as the answer. Why couldn't they see how important this was? All she needed was one piece of the puzzle and she was positive she could figure out the rest. She had to do this for Harry.

Harry… her first friend didn't live in a book. It seemed like a yearly occurrence that his 'Saving People Thing' would crop up and he would find himself fighting for people's lives. If she couldn't figure out how to help him, then he would resort to shoving his wand in the bad guy's nose again. It didn't work too well on the troll, and she was positive that Harry would be less successful with that against Voldemort. It was up to her to find a way… a clue that would give Harry the ability to defeat the greatest Dark Wizard since Grindevald. She was almost positive that James and Lily Potter played a part in the defeat of Voldemort, but she couldn't see the connection. If she could find that missing link, maybe she could figure out what Harry needed to do to finally get this nightmare past them. And then maybe he could finally lay the weight of world at someone else's feet. He'd been carrying it for far too long.

She was getting worked up, and she knew she wouldn't be able to research much more today. She always got herself way too stressed out when Harry's life was on the line. With a sigh, she marks her page in _On Majik Alchemikal_ and returns it to her book bag. While putting the book in her bag, her hand brushes over another book. Pulling it out, she smiles and curls back up in her corner. After all, it was anniversary time. The Harry/Voldemort problem could wait. She would try and figure out what it was that James and Lily did special that Halloween night, if anything a bit later. Right now, she needed to clear her head. With that, the Girl-Who-Reasons opened her first book and started reading the chapter _Deeper Magic from Before the Dawn of Time._


	7. The Girl Who Hides

_**Authors Note and Disclaimer: I own nothing other than this storyline. All intelligence properties belonging to the Harry Potter franchise are owned by J.K. Rowlings. I thank her for creating a world where I can play a bit in the sandbox.**_

 _ **The Verdant, Dover-concurrent**_

Daphne Greengrass wandered along the corridors of her family's ancestral home. Each step that she took through the old building almost seemed to awaken another lifetime's memories. For twenty generations, the Greengrass family had lived in the home that had given them their name. In some ways, it seemed to Daphne that the house was more important than either herself or her sister Astoria. After all, a child is only a transient mark upon a family while a home with the history of the Verdant carries a great amount of prestige within the pureblooded circles. It was a statement about their society that the home was more respectable than the family that lived within it.

The Greengrass family had taken heavy losses during the War with Grindelwald , or as the Muggles called it World War II. The official position of the Greengrass family was that the War had devastated the traditional Greengrass holdings. Between the Muggle weapons and the attacks from Grindelwald's SS Hit-Wizards, this would be certainly believable. Believable is one thing, the truth is another. It was the truth that turned into a major point of shame for the Greengrass family.

The truth was that Daphne's Great-Grandfather and then head of the family was both a drunkard and a glutton. While the rest of the country was suffering from rationing and shortages of valuable resources, Great-Grandfather was burning through the estate's value to secure the finest of foods and drinks. The family line states that Great-Grandfather was showing defiance to the Germans by regularly throwing parties. Given that Great-Grandfather died choking on a chicken bone and that even now his portrait is rarely sober, Daphne has her doubts about the truth of that statement.

It had taken all of her Grandfather's life and a goodly portion of her Father's life to restore the Greengrass name to even a small measure of the stature it once was. It was from her parents, Lord Ethan Greengrass and Lady Victoria Greengrass that Daphne learned how to play the game of pureblood society. In pureblood society, the strong consume the weak. The simple fact that the Greengrass family still existed was a testament to the skill that the elder Greengrasses had. It was a dance of half suggestions and hinted promises carried on to the tune of veiled threats and hidden meanings.

Still, the Greengrasses were a family considered to be on the decline and therefore at a position of weakness. It had seemed like daily that owls would arrive offering some form of alliance or demanding some concession from her father. After her last month at Hogwarts, Daphne had no illusions as to what those concessions or alliance offers would be. She was well aware of the laws that governed her society and how they could be bent to gain advantage. It was one of the main reasons she developed the Ice Queen persona.

Sadly, the Ice Queen mask was no longer keeping the boys at bay. Slytherin was a dangerous place to be. As a microcosm of pureblood society, you were either strong or a victim in the House of Snakes. For most of her first five years at Hogwarts Daphne was able to be untouchable and unattainable by channeling the Ice Queen. It was by using her quick tongue and quicker wits she was able to secure a position of relative security. Occasionally she would still have to assert herself, but it had been restricted to verbal sparring in the Common Room that always ended with whatever self-important ponce trying to figure out what happened to his masculinity and her able to walk away with a smile on her face. All of that changed though, with a month left in the term. It was then that Draco Malfoy staked his claim to her.

He hadn't been subtle, he never was subtle. He thought he was clever, but that is only because Crabbe and Goyle are only marginally smarter than stones. No, all Malfoy had going for him was money and he was planning on spending a lot of his father's money to ensure that he had the most beautiful bed warmer available…her. It happened at the end of classes on a Thursday when he confronted her on the way to her dorm room.

"Daphne," he said as he leaned against the doorframe to her room. Crabbe and Goyle were nearby. They had to be. Draco never went anywhere without them.

"Malfoy. What do I owe this displeasure to?"

"Now now Daphne. You should be much nicer to your betrothed. My father has offered your family an acceptable bridal price. I assume you will be hearing about it soon. I am looking forward to that," he leers as he leans into her, pinning her to the door.

"Why would that even happen? Did Parkinson finally get tired of you flopping around on top of her? Or did she decide that dear Milly was more of a man than you will ever be?"

"Pansy was nothing more than a warmup. My father has already compensated her family for the loss of value she has sustained. No, the Malfoys always have a beautiful wife. Plus, as soon as I become Lord Malfoy-Black I can afford to restore your family to the glory that they once had. Just think, your family name restored and you get me for a husband! I am sure your father will see the benefits to joining your family to mine. "

"I'd rather die than marry a ferret!"  
"Don't be like that Daphne my dear. If you are nice I'll let you be Lady Malfoy. That would leave the Black line to your little sister. I wonder if she will be more willing once you are broken in?"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Stori!"

"I will do more than that," he leered. "She isn't quite ripe yet, but once she is I will definitely enjoy breaking he… URK!"

Whatever else Malfoy was going to say was cut short by Daphne's knee to his crotch. There was one sure way to break through Daphne's Ice Queen persona, and that was to threaten her little sister.

That was a month ago, and while Malfoy had toned down his aggressiveness, he hadn't toned down the innuendo. If anything, he had become more vulgar. It was a regular bragging about thawing out the Ice Queen. It filled her rage. Thankfully Malfoy had left Stori alone. The final month at Hogwarts was a nightmare that she had just awoken from. At least, she hoped she had. She was sure that Malfoy was following through with his treat as she had seen the Malfoy family owl on a daily basis. She figured it wouldn't be long before her father would be calling her in for a meeting.

No sooner had that thought crossed her mind than Buppi, the Greengrass house elf popped in front of her.

"Mistress Daphne, Master Ethan wants to be seeings you in his office," the little elf announced.

"I shall head there immediately."

As the elf popped away, Daphne steeled herself for news she was dreading. By the time she had made it to her father's office, the Ice Queen mask was fully in place.

The office of Ethan Greengrass was a room that gave a sense of work. For as long as she could remember, this office was where her father had toiled away to try and restore the name and fortunes to the Greengrass family. He was a tall man, thinly muscled and slightly greyed and he looked so very tired as he sat there.

"Sit down Daphne. We need to discuss your future."  
"Yes Father."

"You have come to an age where you are considered eligible to be married. I love you my little Laurel tree, and I think you are one of the prettiest girls in the world. Then again, I am your Father and I think a little bias is expected. Still, I have received a large number of offers for your hand. Not a day goes by that I do not receive an owl from Lucius Malfoy with another offer for you. Young Draco is apparently quite taken with my beloved daughter, even though you did strike him."

"I did not strike Malfoy Father."  
"Really?"

"I kneed him in the crotch for implying he was going to lay hands on Stori."

"Wonderful! My little snake has fangs!" laughed Lord Greengrass.

"I thought you might like it. You wash after every conversation with the elder Malfoy. I love you Father, but I take it that this meeting isn't about the various abuses we want to pile on the Malfoy line?"  
"You are right, of course my little Laurel. I wanted you to marry for love, like your mother and I did. Events, unfortunately, have forced my hand."

"I am betrothed?"

"Yes, and I am sorry about this. It happened at the last Wizengamut meeting."

That was it then. Sold to Malfoy. A single tear cracked through the Ice Queen's Mask. Since Hogwarts began, she had hidden safely behind that façade. Now, it would be no more and she would be reduced to being Malfoy's latest playtoy.

"I see," she said.

"Please, I did what I thought was best for you. I do want to hear your opinion about my future son-in-law."

Daphne took a breath and tried to find a way to paint Draco Malfoy in a less than reprehensible light.

"Could you tell me about Harry Potter?"

And the Girl-Who-Hid simply sat there in shock.


	8. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note and Disclaimer: I own nothing other than this storyline. All intelligence properties belonging to the Harry Potter franchise are owned by J.K. Rowlings. I thank her for creating a world where I can play a bit in the sandbox.**_

 _ **The day of the reading of the Will of Sirius Black**_

 _ **0126**_

 _ **Smallest Bedroom Number 4 Privet Lane**_

It was a typical summer storm in England. Rain pounded at the roof and windows of Number Four Privet Lane. Lightning flashed across the sky as thunder shook Little Whinding, and only the occasional cat howled. Only at Mrs. Figg's home was there any signs of stirring, and that was only because half of her cats were either hiding from the storm, or yowling at it. No, by and large the average resident of this completely normal neighborhood was fast asleep and oblivious to the storm that raged just outside their walls. Then again, no one would ever accuse Harry Potter of being average. Nor, it seems, would the Fates allow him to be normal.

As opposed to everyone around him, Harry couldn't sleep. It wasn't the noise in the house that kept him up. He was use to both the sounds of the storm and the monstrous snores that issued forth from the master bedroom. One would assume that it was Vernon that made the horrendous bass racket, but no, his snores were the high pitched near squeaks that occasionally punctuated the bass rumble. No, it was Petunia who, thanks to her severely deviated septum, that supplied the rumble. On other nights, Harry often wondered what would happen if some rapper came in and took a sample of her snores. Petunia's nighttime bass line might prove valuable. Normally Harry would have a giggle imagining the look on her face when Lowkey or Jay-Z showed up at Number Four to deliver the first royalty cheque. The scandal that would break out!

Still, it wasn't any external sound that was keeping Harry Potter awake tonight. No, it was the sounds inside his own head that drove the sleep from him. As he lay there, trying to come to terms with the past couple of months, several arguments were going about their merry way within his own head.

'It is your fault that Sirius died, and you know that! You are lucky that no one else managed to die! As it is, every scar is your fault!' As much as he hated to admit it, a large part of him agreed with this argument. What the hell was he thinking? Running into the Ministry of Magic with nothing more than a group of school children is a surefire plan to get everyone wiped out. It had been luck that no one had actually died. No one that is, except for his dogfather Sirius. That alone is a heavy blow to an already fragile young man. Everyone else expected the great Harry Potter to save them, but the one person that wanted to save Harry died because of him. Bellatrix Lestrange already had a reckoning coming to her for what she did to Neville's parents, but maybe Nev would let him take a crack or two at her for Sirius. It felt like his mind was being blanketed in a dark and foreboding mist.

Suddenly, the dark thoughts he was having were pushed away by a beaten and battered mental image of Neville Longbottom. 'Oy, Harry! Don't go down this road mate! You want a crack at Lestrange? No dice, but if you want to take her down together then you are on!'

Neville, that bloke. For some reason that Harry couldn't really put a finger on, Neville Longbottom was becoming more and more a friend as the years passed. Why did Nev stick by him? Harry had no idea. True, Nev had joined the D.A. last year when the Toad was impersonating a teacher, but the loyalty that Longbottom showed was absolutely amazing! Nev stuck by Harry during the Tri-Wizard fiasco, never once putting on that wretched pin. Then, during the Department of Mysteries debacle it was Neville who came barreling in to make the save. Nose broken and barely able to cast a stunner, Nev charged right up to old Mouldyshorts himself and proudly declared where stood. Neville may never know how important that was, but Harry knew he would always remember it. Voldemort almost had him there. All of the loneliness, grief, abuse and fear he had felt up to that point in time had come screaming back all at once. Through it all, he could hear Voldemort's voice on his mind urging him to follow Sirius. After all, according to Voldemort, Sirius was gone and he had no one left. Enter Neville. Sure, Nev may be pants in a fight right now, but he has more heart than anyone. In the face of the darkest wizard Great Britain had seen in centuries, Neville Longbottom saved Harry Potter.

'What about me Mate? I was there too, you know!' There was no mistaking the lanky ginger who emerged from the mists of Harry's memories.

Harry knew why Ron stuck with him. Part of it was the fact that Ron knew he was Harry's first friend. From talking with the Twins and Bill, it was the unspoken creed of the Weasley family. You do not turn your back on your friends. Couple that with the fact that Harry saved Ginny's life Second year, and Harry practically became part of the family. Harry wouldn't be shocked to hear one of the Weasley's introduce him as Harry Weasley or one of the numerous brothers. The Twins even referred to him as the Black Sheep of the Weasley family because of his hair numerous times. True, Ginny got a bit creepier in her fangirlism, but there was hope she would grow out of it.

Still, Harry felt like he belonged with the Weasleys. They were more of a family to him that Vernon or Petunia ever even thought of being. In all ways but blood, Ron was his brother, and that is what makes his betrayals hurt so much. During the whole fiasco of the Tri-Wizard Deathmatch, Ron loudly and proudly accused Harry of cheating and wanting the glory. Hell, he even proudly wore that badge that Malfoy came up with! All in all, Harry felt pretty comfortable calling Ron a prat. Still, when the Beater met the bludger, Ron came through. That was the thing with Ron, in the end he always came through. No matter how bad it would get, Ron would be there beside him in the darkness…even if Ron had been a prat just moments earlier.

'Harry, if you have time to do this whole mental review of yours, you should at least try and work in some of your schoolwork!" There was only one person who would Tell Harry to review schoolwork while having an existential crisis.

Hermione Granger, one of his dearest friends and most likely the brightest witch of her age. She was Harry's second friend (and he was her first), and she always managed to make sure he didn't cock things up too badly. She tried with Ron, but there are some battles that just can't be won. How many times had she pulled his trousers out of the fire with some spell she had just managed to learn a year or two early? It felt like just about every year she had somehow saved his life through some random act of research. Then again, that just furthered her point about both Harry and Ron doing more of their schoolwork. Sometimes Harry privately wondered if instead of the BRIGHTEST witch of her age, she was instead the BLUNTEST witch of her age. While it was true that she wasn't exactly blessed in the social skills area, she never once gave Harry a reason to doubt her. Even after the Department of Mysteries when she got that horrific scar across her chest she never once blamed Harry. No, she smiled at him and tried to memorize whatever spell Madame Pomfrey was casting on her at the time. That and Hermione gave the absolute best hugs around. Sometimes they felt like a chiropractic alignment, but that didn't diminish the fact that they were simply the best hugs available. It was like she was hugging you with every fiber of her being, and that was very comforting to Harry. Perhaps it was because those were the first overt signs of affection he could ever remember, or because they came from someone he honestly viewed as a sister Harry couldn't tell. Still, given the choice, Harry would always take a hug from his bushy haired friend.

'Oh, hullo Harry. I see that you have figured out that the Nargles don't like it when you think like this.' A little grey eyed witch came out the mental mist and peered up at Harry.

For some reason, Harry always saw Luna as this impossibly small person. Maybe it was how she always seemed to hide in plain sight around the louder folks at school. Maybe it was because she always managed to look up at someone with those dream-misted eyes. Dream-misted eyes? Harry never considered himself particularly poetic, but that did strike him as something very Luna-ish. She was another one of those rare folks who believed him. True, she also believed in the Rotfang Conspiracy. And Wrackspurts. And Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. And a whole host of other things that really didn't make sense unless she was crazy. Then again, believing that Voldemort was back was pretty crazy, according to most people. Luna never let what other people said about her bother her. In fact, she rarely let anyone affect her. At most, the average witch or wizard who commented on her more esoteric beliefs got a look of dreamy dismissal from the little blonde. No, the only people that Luna Lovegood ever let affect her were the people she believed in. It was nice to have someone who had that level of absolute faith in him, Harry decided. And as sure as he was of her absolute faith, Harry was sure that Luna Lovegood would always support him.

'Prongslet, how could you forget about me? I'm your Dogfather for crying out loud! You named your favorite toy Snuffles after me! Of course I have faith in you.'

The completely disreputable figure that emerged from the mist saying that had been haunting Harry's dreams for the better part of the summer. Sirius Black was the parental figure Harry should have had instead of the Walrus and the Horse. Instead of being in this prison of a residence, Harry could have spent this summer with Sirius. He could have had laughter and love and pranks instead of chores and scorn and abuse. It could have been wonderful, if only he hadn't gotten Sirius killed.

'Yes Harry,' a voice from the mist whispered, 'Sirius died because of you. Hermione is disfigured and the rest of your friends put in mortal peril simply because of you. You should have never been born. All you are is a danger to your loved ones.'

The mist seemed to exude despair and sorrow at him. Their cold touch was familiar. The sense of loneliness and isolation roiling out from the mist were the constant companion of his youth. He wasn't a hero. He couldn't even save one man. Everyone who came in contact with him was in danger. It was best if he just stayed alone.

'He's not alone! He has me!'

The sandy haired memory broke through the mist and stood at Harry's side. No longer beaten and bloody like he was in the Ministry, Neville looked strong and fierce with his wand pointed squarely at the mist. It was, to Harry's mind, the way that the boy should look if he was given just a bit more confidence. Harry resolved to help Neville find that confidence soon. He deserved it.

'Boy, you would stand for Potter?' the voice from the mist asked with a surprising amount of malice for a dream. 'He has no family, and no place to call his home.'

'Oy! Don't be talking about my best mate that way! Practically twins we are! Dad is going spare trying to figure out how to adopt you. Mum basically has anyways. All we need is to get you a proper hair colour and everything will be fine.' The lanky ginger strolled out of the mist and winked at Harry before joining Neville with his wand at the mist.

'Do you even know what you are up against children?' the mist threatened.

'They don't, not yet at least, but I can figure it out. And once I figure it out, we can stop it!' the bushy haired witch said as she emerged from the mist. Hermione's memory launched herself at Harry for a trademarked hug before joining Neville and Ron confronting the mist.

'Bah! Just children! Who will believe you?' the mist challenged.

'I believe him. I always believe Harry, and one day soon, I will show that Truth to the world,' a sing-song voice said from the mist. Skipping from the mist came Luna Lovegood wearing her roaring lion hat. Smiling at Harry, she took her spot with the others, wand at the ready.

The mist seemed to recoil a bit before continuing.

'What a fine example of sheep you are going to lead to the slaughter Harry. Just like Sirius Black, each and every one of them will die because of you. This isn't a game for children, it is serious business.'

'No, I am Sirius Business. Well Sirius Black anyways. I should have been named Sirius Business. Hey Harry, when all this is done open up a party supply store for me and call it that!' With that, Harry's godfather strode from the mist.

'The boy led to your death!' the mist cried at Sirius.

'No. Harry was my salvation. For thirteen long years I endured Azkaban and the only thing I had to hold onto was the thought that Harry was out there and safe. I'm the Dogfather, and I love Harry like he was my own pup. If it wasn't for him, I would have died in Azkaban. From the moment he was born, my life was his. '

'WHY?' the mist screamed in anger at the group.

'Because he stands by me!'

'Because he is my brother!'

'Because he is my best friend!'

'Because he believes in me!'

'Because I am the freaking Dogfather! Your lies and fears have no power here.'

With that, the group as one shouted, " _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM".**_

As the blinding white flash consumed the mist, Harry felt the weight of the world lift off of him and his mind found peace. Minutes later, Harry Potter was asleep.

 *****MEANWHILE AT MALFOY MANOR*****

Lord Voldemort lay back in his throne, dazed and with blood running out of his nostril slits. As he faded from consciousness, he had one last thought.

'How did the boy learn that? His mind is no longer safe to attack for the moment. I must find a way around this new protection.'


End file.
